1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, relates to an electronic apparatus having a flexible printed circuit on which a switch for receiving operation of an operation key is implemented.
2. Related Art
For example, JP2006-246074A is a prior art document relating to an electronic apparatus having a flexible printed circuit (FPC) on which a switch for receiving operation of an operation key is mounted. The imaging apparatus disclosed in JP2006-246074A includes an image display unit for displaying an image based on an image signal, a key unit having a plurality of operation keys arranged on the same face as the face on which the image display unit is arranged, a flexible printed circuit extending on the back surface of the key unit arranged with detection switches for detecting operation of the key unit, and a pressing plate which not only holds the image display unit but also backs up the flexible printed circuit.
However, the art disclosed in JP2006-246074A has a problem in that, when the pressing plate is formed by sheet metal processing, a circuit board mounted with electronic components arranged nearly on the side, of the pressing plate, opposite to the side facing the flexible printed circuit would cause electrical malfunction such as short circuit, which is not preferable.
To solve the problem, an electronic apparatus including various kinds of circuit boards on which electronic components are mounted is provided for reinforcing the flexible printed circuit and preventing electric malfunction.